


Love You More

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kinda?, M/M, breaking up, inspired by troye sivan’s lost boy, no caps, sorry lmao, unedited, wrote this on my notes app at 4am lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: younghyun loves jae. jae doesn’t, not like that(if you know lost boy by troye sivan that sets the tone)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love You More

younghyun is in love with jae, that much is clear. way too clear. jae isnt.

yet time and time again jae will invite younghyun over to “hangout”, and younghyun will wind up in jaes bed. again and again and again.

he cant say no, no matter how hard he tries.

but jae doesnt like him like that. or, he does. hejust doesnt love him, and probably never will. he doesnt mean it in a mean way, and he likes younghyun as a friend just fine, but he’ll just never love younghyun as much as younghyun needs him to.

he likes younghyun enough to invite him over at least once a week, and more often than not those hangouts turn into sex, but its not serious. on jaes end.

a bit after it first started, younghyun asked jae out. he just said “bri, i’m not ready for that. one day.” and left it at that. 

so months after that younghyun tried again. same thing. later, he tried again, and again, until jae got upset with how much he was asking. so younghyun dropped it

until one night. they’re cuddling in jae’s bed after a “hangout”, jae spooning younghyun with his hand playing with younghyun’s hair. younghyun is tired, way too tired. so he asks again.

“jae, are you ready yet? to date me?”

younghyun looks hopeful, like he does every time. jae feels guilty every time he sees it.

“‘hyun...” jae sighs, untangling himself from youghyun. “you already know the answer.”

younghyun gets up too. he sits on the edge of the bed, posture slumped. 

a couple minutes of silence. jae lays back down, back facing younghyun.

“...will you ever be ready?” 

it’s quiet, but there, and it breaks the silence. 

“hyun...“ jae sits up and faces younghyun, but he’s still looking away.

“it’s just-“ younghyun feels tears start to well up, and he helplessly tries to push them back down. “it’s been over a year. i’m trying not to rush you but, i just...” he trails off, tears silently flowing.

“what you’re waiting for isnt going to come, hyun. i’m sorry.” 

“what?” younghyun finally turns towards jae, and jae finally notices the tears. he feels even more guilty. he can’t stand making eye contact with him, so he looks away.

“you’re waiting for me to love you like you love me. i like you, hyun, i really do, but not like you want me to. not like you need me to. i’m never going to be ready, not for what you want.” jae finally looks at younghyun. “someone could love you more. stop waiting for me to be that someone.”

younghyun breaks. he slouches onto himself, crying harder than he can ever remember doing. 

“im so sorry.”  jae whispers, not quite crying, but his lip quivering.

jae goes to get up. to leave, to hide, to think, he doesn’t know. he just knows he shouldn’t be with younghyun right now. or maybe ever again.

”don’t leave.  please.” his voice stops jae in his tracks.

“what?” jae asks, shocked.

younghyun looks away, his breath shallow. “...don’t leave me alone.”

jae instantly feels a huge wave of guilt. “younghyun...this isn’t healthy. i shouldn’t be with you anymore.”

“i know.” the tears the still there, silently. “just...” he takes a shaky breath. “pretend it’s real. for me. one last time.”

jae breaths deeply. “...okay.” he sits down next to younghyun and hugs him, one last time. 

“i hope you find the one, hyun. i really do.”

“yeah,” younghyun says, not crying as hard but nose still runny.

”me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it lmao
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
